inFamous - A New Spark - Act 1
by RodQuest
Summary: Under the rubble and chaos left from The Beast and New Marais, something terrifying had been growing in despair and agony. Will this new threat end the appearance of conduits forever?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The smell was putrid, stinging every part of her body as she struggled through the darkness. Claustrophobia rebounded off the curving stone walls as they continued to re-enter the skin as goosebumps and chills prevented easy movement. This place wasn't built for easy travel and navigation, and most individuals would have avoided it. But a certain group were able to easily move through the disgusting remnants of what had been a thriving city. Tight black clothes, a withered and punctured jacket swinging behind along with her long hair, Augustine coughed and waded through the sewer towards her goal.

She had been contained, locked behind bars for what seemed months and already the world had changed for the worst. The DUP had been completely reformed and society had changed into something so forgiving and yet pathetic. Anger and adrenaline filled her body as she knew times had to change, and with no more distractions she could easily get to work at what was really at hand. Knowledge was power after all, and she had that along with pure brute strength.

Wiping the dripping water from her face she saw a small spark up ahead, a broken fuse or something much more? Coughing once again, Augustine hopped into the air as heavy rocks appeared to circle and carry her towards it in the distance. It felt good to use her own powers again after months of silence and boredom, but this time they would be put to good use, something better and more unique than ever before. Gliding expertly over the barely lit ground, water dripping from her heavy boots as the rocks continued to spiral around, the flicker of a bright spark returned into view once again. She was close, and Augustine was finally ready to learn more about what had happened in the past.

The Ray Field Inhibitor, RFI, had been activated several years back, completely obliterating New Marais and most of southern North America, but its true purpose had already been used. The stories were clear despite evidence destroyed by the government, but she had seen what the DUP had before her position was finally available. She had seen it, technology that had existed before they had invented it herself artificially, the RFI was the key for all conduits around the world now and they had no idea. Blast Shards and similar objects entered the Earth's orbit and dropped back down to earth where they provided a new sense of sustainable power, but yet nobody knew what its purpose was.

Augustine smiled as she finally reached her location a spark exploding from a small platform perched around the swirling sewerage water. Landing gracefully, and without a sound, she coughed again as it echoed throughout the chamber but she had found it. A single spark in a world so distracted, but it didn't bring light, but another wave of darkness to create something strong and more power. Bending over and licking her lips slowly, tasting old lipstick, she muttered, "Well...how long has this been down here?"

Illuminating immediately at her touch, its natural heat plunging past her black gloves as concrete appeared on her skin to fend off the pain, Augustine's eyes opened with a mixture of shock and pure curiosity. It was no larger than a small shard of glass, but it reverberated energy, and something she had seen so long ago but from afar. This was an image of the past, but was there more? Glancing around in the darkness, using the small shard to reveal more of the sewer, she saw nothing but now she could feel it. Continuing to glance at the small shard closely, Augustine spoke again, her voice now echoing back to her along the stonewalls, "There has to be more in here...there has to be."

Gliding again off the ground she began to increase her speed with the search now heightening and her interest gaining pace. Spiralling through different tunnels with the small shard flickering weakly and releasing surges of energy, but yet nothing appeared. The smell of excretion continued to waver in her mouth and senses, but curiosity had now reached peak. Where was it? Where was the remains of the RFI?

Returning to where the search had started, Augustine touched down again and raised her hands as concrete spluttered out in all directions. Immediately they sank into the water, repelling the need to move into space as the sodden dirt appeared below. Nothing. Absolutely nothing but this single shard that continued to spark and shine brightly, but why? She was hardly aware of the conduit threat when the 'electric-man' had first appeared in Empire City, but soon it had become a worldwide epidemic and his popularity grew. A real and true superhero with powers and a conscience to protect good and bury the bad into the ground. Augustine idolised him, and so attempted to follow in his steps, joining the military and eventually seeing the former threat of The Beast. Monstrous, pain and suffering was left behind in those weeks and months where everything had changed in her life. She didn't have to try any more, she was already one of _them_ and soon she was a target and forced to join the overriding cause of just and anti-terrorism.

Her story was never truly told, but its was unimportant, but remained in the forefront of her mind was the small shard of crystal sparking in her concrete skinned hand. Silence and nothingness continued to fill the surrounding area before it finally appeared. Conduits, bio-terrorists, could feel the world more than the average human being with their heightened senses and obscene draw for power. The air had become heavier, and a slight whiff of cool air soon drifted lazily past her face as Augustine shivered and slowly turned around.

A darkened silhouette glided through the darkness, arms shimmering silver as it reflected off the still water below. Augustine was not scared, but in fact curious once again. The rumours were right, there was a conduit still in New Marais, and something had triggered its appearance right now. Gripping the shard in her hand, the water all around slowly crackling as it turned into a white sheet of ice, Augustine took a step back on the platform before rising herself into the air, concrete slabs surrounding her.

They both rose and awaited, in sheer silence, as they looked each other up and down with curiosity and interest. Augustine muttered, stroking her chin, "Ice. Natural ice. So you have powers?"

"Drop the shard, Augustine." Appearing into the minimal light abounding throughout the sewer, Augustine realised it was a female. Her voice cracked, husky in the cooler temperatures, but she looked weak as her body heaved over in the air, face completely unnoticeable. "This is not a place for you."

"Then why are you here? We are both the same, are we not?"

There was another bout of silence, precious seconds of the world ticked away as the air froze in place before the shattering began. The world seemed to slow down, from the moving ice to the wisp of air transforming elegantly into shining shards of ice and water, but Augustine had already sensed this. Two conduits meeting, battle imminent but death impossible. Instantly turning away, the concrete conduit raised large slabs in front of her, appearing out of thin air and busting from her skin as they radiated the oncoming blizzard. Ice met concrete, but the logical opponent had an instant advantage, and the latter would always prevail.

The sewer water, that had been frozen minutes before, had been crushed into dust as the darkness returned to the chamber, one conduit left floating in mid-air. Augustine called, "Weak, so incredibly weak. You obviously know my name, so why even try to attack?"

The response was from the darkness below, drips of water appearing from the ceiling and falling into the abyss. Her voice was much more feminine now, obviously the release of ice sending signals of adrenaline through her body, "Augustine...there are things you don't know about New Marais, and things you don't deserve to know."

Raising both of her gloved hands, the small shard still sparking in front, concrete began to spit from the ground again as the other conduit appeared. Sodden, damp and shivering from the cool water, Augustine brought her close with rocks surrounding them. Soon after softly landing on the only surface left available in a torn sewer chamber, the former DUP leader raised the shining shard and allowed its light to shine. Revelation and vision returned and Augustine smiled with understanding and new found knowledge. She knew who this person was as the jigsaw finally was complete, and the rumours and myths of the Ray Field Inhibitor were claimed to be false.

Augustine wiped her forehead, concrete still spilling into the water below, before laughing loudly and calling, "Who would have thought that you had survived? Lucy Kuo of the NSA, a forgotten government department. You have some explaining to do."

Kuo tried to escape, ice exploding around them into sheer pillars but Augustine shattered them instantly before flaring her nostril and eyes. Concrete trapped the much smaller conduit to the ground as it began to consume her entire body with Kuo screaming and struggling to break free. There was no time for diplomacy, it was time for answers.


	2. Chapter 1 - World Apart

World Apart

Delsin hadn't been the same ever since his brother, Reggie, had passed away at the hands of Augustine and the DUP. Although several months had passed since the event, many had noticed a change in attitude where the darkness had transformed into loneliness. The known savior of the conduit race in Seattle had disappeared into the shadows, appearing to only a few throughout the passing weeks and months, but he never spoke much. For now, the Smoke Conduit remained away from the Seattle base and was seen mainly at home with his Akomish family and friends as they comforted him. Seattle remained in peace, the conduits rising to power and fame with new leaders and powers being revealed from every corner. Delsin would always be written in history for his efforts, but for now his name was being cast aside.

Once person in particular had noticed the change even before his disappearance, partners in so many adventures in a short time and many intimate nights spent within each other's arms. The image of Delsin would remain ingrained within Fetch's mind, and although months had passed since they last exchanged words, the effect of his past continued to flourish along the streets. After the DUP had completely left Seattle, allowing the city to repair along with its famous Space Needle, tourism had brought media and tourists from around the world. However, as the cooling winter time finally appeared, the snow scared people away and allowed the conduits to roam the city in isolation away from the flashing cameras and television cameras.

Fetch whizzed along, flashing neon appearing from her entire body, leaving a slight imprint of her behind as she dashed past cars with speed and elegance. The snow had been slowing her down, frustrating at times as her legs would completely cave into the deep mounds from the constant downpour. Buildings were slippery from the ice and her once agile movements had disappeared with the changing of the seasons. A bleak grey sky above did not improve her mood as she ran along the roads, nose running as snow tapped her face, but she would be home soon with a warm bath ready to go. Things had been different since Delsin left, and she continued to hope one morning she would awaken to his gaze once again. Shaking her head and focusing, Fetch dashed forward past the Market district before a television flashed at a shop window, stopping her dead on the spot.

A familiar face had appeared on the screen, one she despised beyond belief, and something she hadn't wanted to see for the rest of her life. The neon still fading behind her, Fetch wrapped her thick grey coat around and buttoned it up, her recently dyed purple hair glimmering in the slight sunlight above. She frowned instantly, heart dropping, as Augustine's image appeared on the television. Nobody else was around, the Chinese markets completely empty due to the frostbitten weather, but yet the television continued to work.

The news reporter appeared on the screen, her face the usual dull and robotic, as she spoke clearly, "Brooke Augustine, the former leader of the Department of Unified Protection, has escaped Curdun Cay. It is unknown how she has escaped, however the authorities are asking anyone to step forward to aid in her recapture."

Images of her arrest appeared on the screen as Fetch shook her head before hearing movement behind. Flashing brightly, she instinctively ran up the wall of the building before turning around with energy glowing from her body ready to strike, but she soon stood down. Grey track pants and an equally grey hoodie, Fetch smiled and landed back on the ground with Eugene facing her. His face was covered in a shadow, a usual sight from a conduit that never really enjoyed going outside at all, especially with an unhealthy obsession for video games, but yet familiarity improved Fetch's mood.

He muttered, mist floating from his mouth in the cold, "We've been monitoring Curdun Cay, and we have no idea how Brooke got out."

"Probably wasn't smart to lock her up in a prison she built herself." Fetch replied with a smirk, knowing that Augustine's reappearance would lead to panic and danger for a lot of conduits, "Surely there are other places she could have gone."

Shaking his head and wandering past her to look at the screen, Eugene responded quietly, "We need to find Delsin, I don't think she's coming back for revenge, Abigail."

"How so? What else would she want, Delsin locked her up!"

"She's gone to New Marais."

New Marais? Fetch had heard of it, but for all the wrong reasons. That was where it had all ended…the screaming, the pain, the fire… and the agony. New Marais was where the final battle had taken place so many years before where a conduit rose against pure evil. Fetch was young, confused and in hiding with her Neon powers still running haywire in her life, but everyone saw what had happened. The Beast had appeared in Empire City and made its way to New Marais down south, destroying everything in its path, but it didn't get past New Marais. Cole McGrath died in the result, unleashing a now unknown device that killed conduits and humans alike. Nobody now knew the true story, they were all dead, but why had Augustine chosen New Marais?

The television flickered before flashing blue and turning off completely, Eugene had raised a hand to absorb its energy as he shivered in its wrath. Turning back to Fetch, he looked at the ground and muttered, "I might head to New Marais to see what she's up to, I haven't left Seattle in a while."

"We need your strength here, Seattle has just started improving." Fetch replied, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, her eyes drifting towards the now sparking television and then back towards Eugene. "You can't leave, especially with Delsin gone. We're a team, remember?"

Eugene took a moment to consider her words, snow starting to fall once again onto the already white sheeted roads, Fetch's footsteps fading into the array. Delsin had shown no indication of returning to Seattle, and finding him was proving more and more difficult. His last prominent moment was the releasing of the conduits from Curdun Cay and of course announcing the true reasons behind Augustine's plans. Some of the conduits returned to their families, but most were too traumatized to survive on their own with many months spent in captivity. Augustine replaced them all, but now things had changed. Would Delsin even know, or care?

The Video Conduit opened his mouth to speak, but soon his jaw dropped further than normal. Air became heavier around them as Fetch coughed and turned around to the smell of smoke and fire. It had come out of nowhere, but suddenly the world had gone red as their eyes began to burn. Eugene flashed blue, fluorescent wings appearing behind his hoodie as he took to the sky immediately and called, "Go get the other conduits, it's coming from the Space Needle."

Disappearing in an instant ahead, angels appearing around him as they glowed white and sparkled, Fetch looked up with a look of shock on her face. She knew this smell all too well, but it seemed so coincidental. The television flashed back into life at the shop window as an eerie wind blew across Seattle's Market District. An image of Augustine appeared and flickered away, but she wasn't alone. There were others.

Fetch gasped, "Delsin…we need you."

…

It was always cold around Curdun Cay, and was built to be a place to suppress and contain. Ever since the DUP was flushed out of Seattle, the prison had been used to hold only a single conduit rather than hundreds. Brooke Augustine lay in there for months, her spirit and mind broken along with her fading powers. Delsin had asked for her to be watched consistently every week by other conduits, patrolling and making sure of no escape. Eugene had failed though; Augustine had escaped in his time and patrol, but strangely there was no evidence behind it. He just knew that things had gone wrong.

Eugene had tried to trace her down, noticing the empty cells before unleashing angels and demons into the world to search the areas for her. Desperation had reached its peak, and Augustine had managed to escape without even opening or unlocking a door. She escaped with no powers either, her conduit genes uncontrollable with the heavy constraints around her body, and it was something that bothered Eugene ever since it occurred. How did she do it? His search led to nothing, not a single trace of conduit power or even a physical footprint in the acres of snow around the prison. Conduits began their search around America and soon narrowed her location to New Marais.

"So how did you do it?" Kuo asked calmly, as she leaned back on the armchair, sinking into the leather. "How did you manage to escape with no powers and an army of conduits patrolling the prison?"

It was late evening; the sun had begun to set in New Marais as the streets remained frostbitten and empty. Not many people had moved back into the city after the Beast had killed and slaughtered so many, and the American Government had pronounced it a ghost town to usual civilians. A few shops and stores were reopened for those choosing to stay, but it had become a wasteland of crime where the homeless fought for power and control over several new zones. No crime prevention, and nowhere was safe. Kuo had managed to survive with ease, her powers eliminating any threat she came across and putting her on the peak of the human food chain. But times had grown harder, and many were dying of starvation until she found something, something she still didn't understand.

Augustine took a sip of her warm tea, shivering in the frozen night as a blazing fire illuminated the area. Leaning back into her own chair, watching the stars shine down from above, she smiled briefly and responded, "Curdun Cay is the world's only prison that can successfully contain and capture a conduit, and rid them of their powers. I built it for that purpose, but do you really think I'd be stupid to not devise a Plan B? Something for myself to escape with?"

Nodding with approval, Kuo replied as she flicked her dark hair to one side, snow beginning to appear from the night sky, "You obviously know how to think ahead, some people do not have that kind of mentality. It's why New Marais has been reduced to its current state, stupidity."

"Explain?"

"The shard you found in the sewers belongs to the former RFI, Ray Field Inhibitor, the first device ever created to create or kill conduits." Kuo couldn't help but lean forward as Augustine did the same, although the latter had captured conduits, they had found many ideas similar between them. Their fight in the sewer had led to a complete deadlock as they both grew tired and began to talk, explaining their perspectives on the world before Augustine revealed her true plan. Not revenge, not murder or power, but instead something much greater, and something Kuo had been desiring for a long time. "The RFI was used to kill the creature we knew as The Beast, and it also absorbed and killed every conduit within its blast radius. That wasn't its only purpose, as it was modified by its creator. It now is the only power source available to New Marais, and it never tires."

Removing the sparking shard from her pocket, Augustine flipped it over and over in her hand with her smile widening. A power source that never tires or runs out? Perfect, exactly what the rumors had said. Ever since The Beast had been destroyed, New Marais entered several months of blackout as sickness took over and hospitals were unable to run. But strangely power returned back to the city as many were left confused but also relieved. Survival became easier, but also more reckless as those who could afford electricity became targets for those who couldn't. She asked, perplexed with another douse of tea entering her throat and warming her body, "Who found the power? It's been nearly eight years; surely they found something about it?"

"I don't know, but it had to be a conduit who knew about the RFI."

Their conversation continued throughout the night as the topics interchanged with laughter and disturbed whispers echoing down the alleyway. The fire continued to crackle between them before it steadily extinguished, the two conduits sinking into the heaviness of sleep as the night drew on…

…

The smoke had risen from around the Space Needle, the tall standing structure that had once been a tourist destination, as fire and chaos had appeared from within. With the DUP now leaving Seattle, Conduits gathered here for observation and relaxation, a palace and headquarters for them all. Eugene spiraled through the air as his powers exerted force behind his angelic wings, propelling him forward as the cool wind made him shiver. The cold seasons had always brought a lot of frustration and difficulty with them, not many conduits were able to navigate as clearly.

Civilians cleared the streets, some shouting in panic and fear as fire appeared to the Video Conduit's eyes, pushing him faster through the snowfall. Reaching his hand to his mobile phone, he dialed for Fetch and muttered, slowing down and landing on a building rooftop, "Abigail, there's fire here."

The reply came after a moment of static, as Fetch's voice appeared, gasping in exhaustion as she ran, "From whom? There isn't any Fire Conduits in Seattle at the moment."

Eugene acrobatically climbed the next building, his powers exploding around him to propel him into the air before floating and gazing on Seattle as a whole. Chimney stacks from outreached houses released smoke along with the buildings roads, but the Space Needle had something different to it. It was red, burning red with fires below charring its metallic sides as sparks began to explode from beneath. Familiar conduits were already escaping the area trying to use their powers to remove the fire and smoke, but they were useless, most of them hadn't even mastered their strengths yet. Squinting further, Eugene's glasses glistening in the cold, a figure had appeared within the fiery inferno below. Dark and menacingly glowing in the shadow and light, Eugene picked up his phone and responded cautiously, "Get here fast…I don't know who this is."

Forcing himself off the building, the ground narrowing towards him quickly, Eugene flashed blue and unleashed his wings as he cannoned forwards towards the fire. Some civilians were clearing the area as conduits did the same, noticing his presence and raising their hands in greetings. Eugene hit the ground hard, rolling once before returning to his feet, a long blue sword appearing in his hands. Its energy swept the fire aside instantly as he swung it with skill and confidence, the embers burning to one side.

Eugene called, assuming this was a completely new conduit, "Control your powers and calm down, make the fire stop."

The response came at a surprise, a female voice spat out from the fire, the smoke and inferno growing around them all. The Space Needle disappeared in the thick black smoke as she called from within, nothing but her black silhouette growing scarily in front of him, "Control? I am in full control, and you will perish."

Fetch's phone went instantly dead as she continued to run from building to building, panic growing inside of her as she slipped on the icy rooftops, swearing each time. The smoke and fire had gotten worse around the Space Needle as she continued to sprint towards it, Neon spluttering out from her body in all directions. The Seattle sunshine disappeared completely as more snow began to fall, the sounds of screaming and helplessness returning to the city…


	3. Chapter 2 - The Fire

The Fire

The burning wouldn't stop for days as Seattle became wounded and scarred once again. Innocent civilians had already fled to higher ground, departing their home towns in fear of a new threat appearing within their city, and they would probably never return. Over a hundred conduits now lived within the city's boundaries, all with their own stories and powers, but only a mere three of them had any idea of what true danger was. When Augustine first appeared with the DUP, torture and murder became legal and conduits were the new plague within the world. Captured and bound, they were stripped of all rights and dignity and forced to live a life of solitude and loneliness. They fought, many died, but some managed to live. From the survivors, they had now learnt that this new threat was something completely out of their hands.

Fetch had reached the Space Needle seconds after losing contact with Eugene, and her jaw had dropped instantly. The entire area had been burnt black with smoke bellowing from all angles, slowing her movements and forcing her to cough, as she traipsed through the wreckage to find her friend. The structure had managed to stay standing, but the surrounding buildings were now beyond repair, windows shattered and the remains of the poor civilians buried in their own homes and workplaces. A flash of energy lit up the area as Fetch breathed a sigh of relief, Eugene appearing from the ashes with his white hoodie now ripped and burned.

She gasped, using her Neon powers to repel the oncoming smoke away, her hair getting tangled with the floating matter, "Eugene…what on earth has happened here."

His glasses were broken, as he heaved forward and shivered in pain with Video energy reverberating throughout the entire area, coughing, "Abigail, she's going to continue attacking Seattle. She's looking for him, she's going to find him and he isn't going to know what's coming!"

"Eugene, who is it? Tell me!"

His mouth opened, but no words came out as another explosion appeared from behind them elsewhere in Seattle. A jet of fire cannoned high into the air as it splattered throughout the city, raining down hell from all over as Fetch instantly began to move. Grabbing Eugene, and struggling with his weight, Neon flickered through her body as she dashed up the nearby building, struggling on the charred surface, before flipping over onto the roof. Raising both hands, and allowing her energy to flow as usual, she fired two fluorescent pink jets of energy into the air. Fire met Neon in an immediately explosion as the raining bolts disintegrated instantly into smoke, but she had seen everything there.

This wasn't just an ordinary conduit. She was strong.

Leaving Eugene on the roof, as he continued to cough and struggle to move, Fetch continued her way towards the fire. Determination set in her mind as she whipped from building to building, forcing herself to remain balanced on the icy surfaces that had begun to melt from the flames. She needed answers, and it was time to get them. The conduits had all made a pact when the DUP had left, and it was to protect Seattle from threat, and now their first real opposition had arrived. With Delsin gone, she had to lead them forward, she had to prove that fear was not a factor.

Reaching the next fiery centerpiece in the city, an open park area that was now burning in the fire with fire fighter sirens being heard in the background, but she wasn't alone. From within the inferno, smoke and flames belting from every ounce of skin she had, a female stood there breathing heavily. Her entire body was red and releasing bouts of heat energy in all directions that Fetch instantly felt tired and sweaty, her coat becoming useless against the wintry weather. The climate had changed, the world had changed and she would have to adapt. Flipping over a building, Fetch exploded with Neon energy once again as she yelled loudly and pounded the ground as it explode around her, a force field of Neon riveting through the area. The other conduit looked around before being overcome, spiraling backwards as she landed into a brick building, leaving a comical imprint before falling to the ground in a heap.

Fetch moved fast, spinning through the smoke as she shot further jets of Neon to force her down before standing above her and yelling, "Who are you? Why are you attacking Seattle like this?"

Her face was heavily tattooed along with the rest of her steaming red body as she breathed and oozed sweat onto the ground. She wore a tight black leather outfit that seemed to repel the heat entirely, but it matched her thick black hair. The response was crude and rough as her eyes flashed red in heated energy, "I am Nix, and I am the true fire. I am your death, conduit. I am looking for the Smoke man, he has answers we need."

"We? There are more of you?"

Nix looked up, flaring red once again as fire began to appear from the air around as Fetch glanced away nervously. She had never come across a Fire conduit before, and her powers were very strong with Neon already fading from the area. Nix spat on the ground, a burning bout of saliva, as she called, "Give me the Smoke man, and there will be no problems."

"Explain yourself!"

Nix screamed loudly, fire now exploding in all directions as the nearby building began to crumble from the heat and flames. Fetch was forced backwards; shocked by the sheer strength of the heated powers, as she turned and yelled on the hot ground. Neon flickered into life again as she rapidly ran up the building, feeling it start to give way underneath her from the flames, but she had to keep an eye on Nix, she couldn't get away. Athletically flipping backwards, Fetch fired Neon in all directions as Nix continued to dodge the attacks quickly by vanishing into pockets of fire. Untraceable, unmatched speed and merciless power, Fetch continued to dodge the bursts of fire as Neon fired back to hit nothing but thin air. Nix screamed in laughter as fire belted from her arms, catching Fetch off guard as she fell backwards and landed on the building, feeling blood and bruises extrapolating from her arms.

Nearby lay the coughing body of Eugene, who had managed to lean against the wall with his Video powers fluctuating in and out in the air. For a second they glanced at each other, the inferno of fire now enveloping the building as the screams of civilians below began to disappear in the smoke. Nix appeared in front of them, fire radiating the area as she gave them both a wicked smile and screamed, "If you don't play by the rules, you all lose. Simple right? SO STOP PLAYING GAMES!"

Fetch screamed, the burst of fire smashing her through the roof of the building as she desperately held on, seeing the world below her call for death. The inferno stopped as quickly as it had appeared as she climbed back up, tears appearing from her eyes, before she realized what had happened. Eugene was gone, a burnt imprint of his body remaining with words still illuminating the world with fire.

_Smoke man for the Nerd. You have 7 days or he will die._

…

"So Nix also survived the RFI? When are you going to tell me how you did it?"

Augustine had been growing impatient ever since her relationship with Kuo had begun to move, their ideals and perspectives interlocking consistently. They had been spending more time in the sewer, the stench of it beginning to make her nose hurt and her skin began to erect in goose bumps from the chills. Not even concrete hard skin would have been enough to fend off the frozen winters within New Marais, but Kuo seemed well adapted with her icy powers. Twisting through the curving chambers and passageways, the small blast shard continued to reverberate more as it glowed and sparked in hand.

Kuo's response was minimal, but very focused, her short black hair twisting away, "We survived because we had to survive, once we figured out the truth behind the RFI."

"Explain?"

"The Blast Shard you are holding has the ability to give some conduits new powers and abilities. It maximizes their strength and acts like a stimulus. When the RFI was used, it stripped conduits of their powers, killing them, but some were empowered more." Kuo had stopped moving at this point, turning around and facing Augustine herself, the darkness shielding their eyes from each other, "Nix and I were given more strength, and we found Blast Shards to make us more and more powerful until we hit our limit."

Piecing things together, Augustine began to smile widely as she chuckled, pushing her hair to one side and shivering in the cool sewer chamber, "But you both aren't the only ones who got empowered, right?"

Kuo nodded nervously and turned away to continue walking through the sewer to the still unknown destination. Augustine's smile had not stopped as she finally understood what had happened, and what was still to come. The Beast had apparently been defeated in New Marais, the RFI killing it and removing its powers, but they were all wrong. The Blast Shards still remained within the city walls, empowering conduits who could grasp their strengths and energy. Augustine was not one of those, unable to absorb blast cores or shards at will, she had to learn by herself and force her body to exert more powers into the world.

The next response echoed around the sewer but it rang within the former DUP Leader's head and mind as she could never forget it, Kuo muttering, "What you are about to see down here will shock you. It is not powerful, yet not weak; it is not alive, but also not dead. What you are about to witness is something beyond what you can ever imagine."

They turned the next corner, and then nothing moved but the speck of sparking light from the blast shard in Augustine's hand.

The Beast was not dead…but was it alive?

…

"Delsin…" The rooftop had gone stone cold over night as Fetch lay there shivering and unable to move. Every ounce of her body screamed in pain as she tried to roll and stand up, Neon flickering around her as she tried to repair the damage done. Eugene had been taken away, completely defeated and helpless against the sheer strength of fire, and Fetch had failed to save him. Emotions had already set in as tears continued to flow, and freeze within the snow around, but there wasn't much to do. Delsin had not been seen for months and his whereabouts remained unknown despite the attack from Nix. She couldn't do this alone, and it was time to begin the search party.

Coughing, and opening her eyes to a darkening universe above, Fetch painfully raised one hand and released a jet of Neon into the air. Smiling slightly at its pure beauty against the stars, the pink and purple turning into Gaussian blurs as they exploded and remained high above. Seconds of silence returned as snow fell down steadily, landing on her nose and face, before movement was heard behind her. Fetch looked up, a dark silhouette appearing as a shadow before forming into the shape of a human being.

It spoke, "Need a hand?"

Fetch retorted quickly, smiling slightly, "Oh shut up and help me up!"

The figure moved towards her, flashing an even darker shade of black as Fetch felt her entire body be lifted from the cold down. Landing gently on her feet, shivering again in her soaking wet clothes, the figure's face appeared, a male with short dark hair and hazel eyes. The rest of his body remained in a shadow state as Fetch brushed herself down. "Where is Eugene?"

"Taken by a conduit, we have to find Delsin." Fetch had no time to tell the story, as she whirled around in a slight panic to see more fire appearing in Seattle. Too much to handle right now, and Nix did not seem to have any will to stop. "Benji, can you search the northern part for me? Shadow moves faster than Neon, right?"

"Of course, never been a fan of your…flashy ways."

"Just go, god!"

Benji chuckled and vanished into thin air, a shadow creeping down the building before spiraling along the pavement and disappearing around the next corner. There were more conduits that she had to contact, but most of them preferred a much more relaxed style of life. Without Eugene and Delsin she would have to operate alone, and she hated that, she didn't want to be alone again. Forcing her emotions back, Fetch flashed Neon once again and followed Benji off the building before heading towards the nearby lake.

Seattle breathed that night after the fire finally stopped, but already the panic had reached a critical level. Would Fetch be able to find Delsin in time?


End file.
